Promises Mean Nothing
by deafblackness
Summary: What happens when Neville and Pansy join forces?...Absolute chaos. NLPP Formerly The Iniquitous Deal. This whole story is silly. That's why it's fun to read. :
1. The Deal

Neville Longbottom cursed inwardly as his potion blew up in his face. The explosion attracted attention, including Snape's. Slytherins sniggered, but the rest could be heard sighing. Another potion screwed up by Longbottom, the poor excuse for a wizard. It was becoming part of everyone's daily life, really. During Potions Class Neville would screw up the Potion at least once, and Gryffindor would lose points, thirty maybe, or fifty, depending on Snape's mood.

"Longbottom," Snape said maliciously. "Detention tonight. Go to my office immediately after dinner. As for now, thirty points from Gryffindor." All the Gryffindors groaned and glared at Snape, and a few glared at Neville. Another day in the life of Neville Longbottom, the loser whose only good subject was Herbology, something almost everyone thought was easy.

But his gran always told him to ignore the mean things other people said about him. His gran. No one listened to their grannies anymore, except him of course. Not because he was a ninny, like everyone said, but because his gran was the only person he had. But no one understood that. So he had learned to pretend everything was okay, when in fact, his life was a complete and utter shitheap. But hey, it was alright, or that was what he continuously told himself.

Potions ended soon enough. It was the last subject for the week, and dinner would be served in about an hour, so he had free time on his hands. He decided to spend that one hour in his dorm, writing in his diary. It was the only way he could express his feelings, express the depression he felt.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Pansy Parkinson walked out of the Slytherin common room angrily. She was so sick of everything. She hated Draco Malfoy, she hated Blaise Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle...all the guys of Slytherin. Why did they always have to taunt her? Have you had a good fuck lately, Pansy? Nice ass, Pansy! I'll pay you a galleon to hump Potter!

Everyone was such an asshole, and she had had enough. She was so fucking tired of all the catcalls and the gossip, she hated everything. She was sick of being known as the whore, the slut of the school. She was going to change, and she was going to give everyone who had teased her a taste of his own medicine. She smirked at the thought. Yes…but what could she do?

She sighed. It would be impossible to get back at the whole male seventh year population. Maybe she would do something to prove that she wasn't a slut. Something impressive, like getting a high grade. Or 100 in something, anything. What was the easiest subject in school? Maybe she could aim to get 100 in that. That would show them…Herbology. Who was good at Herbology? Longbottom. Her lip curled in disgust. Longbottom. She couldn't stand the bugger. He was a wimp, and she was surprised he hadn't landed in Hufflepuff.

Oh well. No time to worry about that now. Desperate times call for desperate measures, right? She needed Longbottom's help. But he was reasonably smart, wasn't he? He knew better than to associate with people like her. Aside from being known as the slut, she was considered as the most dangerous, cunning girl in the school. How would she get him to help her? She contemplated this for a while. Maybe she could strike up a deal! A deal. Perfect. But did she have something he wanted? What did a loser like Longbottom want? She also thought about this. But she came up with an answer. She smirked. She knew what she could offer, something she had too much of, something that he couldn't resist.

Popularity.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Neville made his way out of the Potion's classroom. Detention was over. All he needed to do was clean cauldrons without magic. Nothing new. He yawned, he was really tired. He stopped in front of the Fat Lady, and was about to say the password, when he heard someone calling his name.

"Neville…oh, Neville………"

A little creeped out, he replied. "Who's there?"

"Neville….follow….me…."

"How the hell am I supposed to follow you when I can't see you-"

Then, a cloaked figure emerged, and started to walk briskly. Neville had to run to keep it in sight. Why the hell was he following it anyway? It might be a trap of some sort. But curiosity got the better of him, and he followed it into the library, though he was very hesitant. What if Filch or Mrs. Norris caught him? How would he defend himself? "Oh, sorry sir, I was just following some cloaked figure at midnight into the library for fun!" He would sound mad.

The cloaked figure led him to the far end of the library, where another cloaked figure sat. It was a trap! Neville started to run. "Longbottom! Come back here! We need to come up with a deal!" Neville stopped dead and turned around to see the figure sat down remove the cloak to reveal Pansy Parkinson, and the figure who led him here was Milicent Bullstrode. Neville made his way back towards the table, confusion evident on his face.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Pansy dismissed Milicent with a flick of her hand. "Well, Longbottom. You made it. Have a seat." She motioned to a chair across from her. Neville sat.

"Why am I here?"

"As I said, Longbottom, I want to strike up a deal."

"A deal? With me? Why? I'm useless, I'm not good at anything-"

"Shut up and let me finish."

Neville nodded.

"Good boy. Now. You are good at Herbology, yes?"

He nodded.

"Well, I'm not. I want you to tutor me in secret, in the library, Monday to Friday, midnight, at this very table."

"But-"

"What do you get in exchange? Well, Longbottom, I promise you popularity."

Neville's eyes widened. "What? How the hell are you going to do that?"

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Longbottom, I am the most popular girl Hogwarts has ever seen. I have the greatest connections with the greatest people. I am rich, I am beautiful-"

Neville snorted.

Pansy's eyes narrowed, but she continued. "In short, I can promote you, and soon, people will actually know you exist, and think of you as the smartest boy in Hogwarts, the hottest boy in Hogwarts-"

"Doesn't that position already belong to Draco Malfoy?"

"It does. For now. But he will become second to you. With my help. So Longbottom, do we have a deal?"

Neville still didn't understand how the hell this was happening. Did he want this? Did he want to risk everything for popularity? Surely there were consequences. Surely this was a hoax. But Neville thought of what Pansy said. People would know he would exist, their opinions of him would be high. Higher than ever.

Neville nodded. "Yes. We have a deal."

Pansy smirked. "Good. You are free to go. Remember, tutorials start Monday."

"Yeah."

He got up, and walked out of the library. Only then did he realize what he had just agreed to, and who he had agreed to work with. He was a gullible fool! Why the hell did he agree to it? He was so bloody stupid! Shit! Shit! Now he couldn't get out of it. Shit on popularity! He didn't want it if he would have to tutor PANSY! Dammit!

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Pansy smirked. She had gotten him to agree! He was so stupid. Neville? Popular? Second to Draco Malfoy? HA! Yeah right! No way! He was so dimwitted to trust her. He should have suspected something! She laughed and went to bed. She would get revenge, and Neville would be left with nothing, absolutely nothing.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

A/N: Yeah, kind of short, but it's just the beginning! REVIEW!


	2. Emotions

justamuggle: Thanks a lot! Yes, it is Neville Pansy!

goldenlioness1102: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

EuphoniumGurl0: Thanks!

xxlightningboltxx: Sorry if you think I ruined it! I'll try not to do it next time! Thanks for the review!

j.lunatic: Well, I know it's a bit too harsh on Pansy, but that's the way I want it to be. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I hope you'll accept it and still read my story. Thanks for the advice, and I won't be too harsh next time!

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Neville didn't have anyone to go and talk to about his shitty predicament, so all he could do was write in his diary. His diary was very special to him, and he had started writing in it since the beginning of last summer.

He didn't really know how he got the idea of a diary, but it was a wonderful way to express himself when he was angry or felt alone.

He was currently writing about his stupidity. He had traded a lot, just for popularity to be given by one of the most untrustworthy people in Hogwarts. What if she wouldn't give him popularity, and he would have tutored her for nothing? He shook his head. Even if Pansy Parkinson was evil, even if she was Slytherin, he knew even Slytherins had to keep their word. It was honorable, and Slytherins cherished their honor. Didn't they?

Neville Longbottom was horribly confused.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

**MONDAY**

After classes, Pansy told Milicent, her best friend, of her plan. Milicent looked at her doubtfully. "Pansy, isn't that a little cruel?"

"Of course it's cruel, but if it gets me what I want, I don't care."

"It _is _quite iniquitous! I mean, I think I pity Longbottom already."

"Oh come on, Milly! It isn't that bad!"

"I guess not. I just hope you're doing the right, thing, Pansy."

"I always do. Don't worry, I'll be careful, and I'll try not to be too hard on Longbottom for your sake, though I don't know why you care so much."

Milicent looked satisfied. "Alright."

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Neville lay restlessly in bed, waiting for the clock to strike 12:00, and while waiting, he was having some doubts. Was it safe to tutor her so late at night? Would he get caught along the way, causing Pansy to think he stood her up? Was she going to stand him up? What if this whole thing was just a trap to get him caught by Filch? The clock struck 12:00. He decided to chance it. He picked up his Herbology books from the bedside table and made his way to the library, throwing his school robes on.

On his way to the library, he realized how eerie everything looked in such a huge school at night. The corridors was illuminated by candles, and not many, so it was a little dark. He shivered.

He reached the library, and opened it cautiously. He made his way to the back of the library, and took a seat at the table . Pansy wasn't there yet. He thought of where he would start. Maybe he would do a quick run-through of the past lessons since the beginning of the year, then get to their current lesson, which was the Chrysanthemus Lilia, a plant whose nectar was used to cure sore throats. It was rather complex, since the nectar had many different compounds-

"Longbottom."

He looked up to see Pansy seating herself across from him.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't show up."

"Well here I am. Now let's get on with it."

"Okay."

Neville started to teach her about different plants and their uses, but in the middle of everything, he asked a question.

"Hey, I've forgotten to ask, how long do I need to tutor you every night?"

"I don't know, maybe until 2:00."

"Won't we both be a bit sleepy during the week?"

"Yeah, so? Take a potion or something."

"Oh…okay." He realized that tutoring Pansy might affect his grades. Well, that was the price he had to pay.

He continued to tutor her until his watch beeped, signaling it was 2:00 in the morning. He yawned, and she left, without saying goodbye or thank you. Neville sighed. That was ungrateful. He packed his things and left as well, thinking of what potion he could possibly brew to help him keep awake during the week.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Neville woke up unwillingly at 7:00 AM. Damn. He had only gotten five hours of sleep. That was three hours short! He rubbed his eyes. He was so sleepy! He groaned and made his way to the bathroom. A good shower would wake him up, even though it would be shockingly cold.

After he took a shower and did what he had to do, he made his way to the Great Hall, because breakfast would be served soon. He sat himself at the Gryffindor table, and out of curiosity, looked around for Pansy. Was she as sleepy as he was? He found her, but, to his disappointment, she looked absolutely normal. There were no dark bags under her eyes, and her hair wasn't a bloody mess like his. She looked perfectly composed, her eyes met his, and she gave a little nod. He nodded back and turned back to see his plate was now full of food.

He ate, but found he had been quite unnerved by her eyes. Her eyes were just so…cold. Cold, dark, and emotionless were the only ways he could describe her eyes. Her eyes never changed, so it was like she never felt any happiness, pain, or anger at all, and he felt sorry for her. He shook his head. Why was he feeling so sorry for someone who never hesitated to degrade him?

He stuffed his mouth with scrambled eggs. He always ate when he was deep in thought or troubled. He stiffened. Since when did he think of Pansy Parkinson for more than ten seconds? This was scary. But her eyes….shut up! Shut up Neville! You don't give a damn about Pansy Parkinson, and she doesn't give a shit about you.

Then why was he sorry for her? Why was he worried about her? This was just too weird. He needed to clear his head. Maybe he would go for a walk before dinner. Or maybe he needed to talk to somebody. But there wasn't exactly anyone he could trust, and this wasn't exactly the type of thing that he could tell his gran.

Who was considerably trustworthy? Who would most likely provide him with advice? Surely it was somebody from Gryffindor. He looked around his table. He crossed out Lavender Brown and Parvati immediately, Ron Weasley would get furious that he was thinking about "evil Slytherins" and probably not help at all, Harry Potter already had too many problems on his mind, Hermione Granger…Hermione Granger! She was smart! And she wouldn't tell anyone, would she? She was responsible, and she had always been especially kind to him. He would talk to her!

He smiled and continued to attack his eggs, content that he could talk to somebody.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Hermione was bored to death. Harry and Ron were both in the mood to talk about Quidditch, and they did, despite the fact that they knew Hermione despised it. But she guessed they couldn't help it if they were both passionate about something, and she wasn't. It was like she was passionate about studying and books, while they weren't. It couldn't be helped, so there was no use stopping them. She decided to excuse herself and sit alone by the roaring fire in the common room. It was extremely pleasant and peaceful anyway.

Shortly after, Neville approached her. "Hermione?"

Hermione looked at him and smiled. "Yes, Neville?"

"Can I ask you what you think about something?"

"Sure!"

"Promise you won't tell anyone, and you won't get mad."

"Uhh…okay. I won't." She leaned forward as he sat down in front of her. She was really curious now.

"Good. Well, I'm a little confused and troubled about something. You see, I've made a deal with…somebody. She promised me…something, and in return I should tutor her in Herbology."

Hermione frowned. "Go on."

"Well, all of a sudden, I find I'm thinking about her a bit too often, not because I'm attracted to her, but because I feel sorry for her."

"Why?"

"She's so hostile to people, and she's so unfeeling, like she's completely emotionless."

"Who is this?"

"I can't tell you, she would probably kill me if you try to talk to her about it."

Hermione frowned. She should of known he wouldn't tell her. "I guess that's understandable. I'm guessing she's a Slytherin though?"

Neville looked at her like he was observing her, and it made Hermione feel uneasy. "Not everyone hostile and problematic is a Slytherin you know. There are good Slytherins too."

Hermione looked at him; shocked. She was rather surprised this had never occurred to her before. "I suppose so. I'm sorry."

"Well, you're assumption was right anyway. She is Slytherin. I was merely pointing out what I thought."

Hermione nodded. "Well, what exactly do you want? Advice?"

"Sort of."

"Yeah. Okay, well I think you should try to befriend whoever this is, and one day, you should ask her why she is the way she is."

"Befriending her will take a long time."

"I'm sure it will, but it's always nice to have friends, even if she's from Slytherin."

Neville seemed to think, and then he nodded. "Okay, thanks Hermione. It was good talking to you. This has helped me a lot."

"I'm glad I could help. Goodnight."

"Goodnight. Oh, Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't tell anyone and please don't try to find out who this person is."

"Sure, Neville."

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Neville was tutoring Pansy again, and Pansy noticed he was being…._nice_. It was strange. Was something different? Why was he being patient with her and all pleasant? It was creepy, and Pansy would have preferred it immensely if he would stop. She cut him off when he was explaining some plant, she didn't know, she wasn't listening.

"Longbottom, are you sick?"

He looked up, and when he saw she was serious, he replied. "No. Why?"

"Alright, why are you being polite with me?"

He turned red. "What do you mean?"

"You're not acting like the cowardly wimp you always are with me, you're acting like you're my _friend_ or something."

Neville noted how she said the word "friend" like it was poison. "Well, I don't mean it."

"Then what happened?"

He looked at her incredulously. "Nothing! So the Veremia plant bites any living thing that touches it-"

"Longbottom, what's wrong with you? Have you finally obtained confidence?"

Neville sighed. She was so stubborn! Sure he was trying to act nicer, but did she have to make such a big deal out of it?

"Parkinson, come on! Stop provoking me!"

She raised and eyebrow. "Fine. But I'll find out what you want from me soon enough."

"Who said I wanted anything from you?" he challenged.

"Well, if you won't tell me why you're acting nicer to me, I'll just presume you want something from me."

He did. He wanted to be friends, but he couldn't tell _her_ that!

The clock struck two. He got up and left, exasperated. Pansy shrugged and left the library soon after.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001


	3. Neville's Diary

A/N: Hi! Thanks to everyone for the reviews, and for liking this quite uncommon couple!

Ginevieve: Thanks for liking this fic, and thanks for understanding it, I really appreciate it! Thanks for reviewing and adding this story to your favorites!

justamuggle: Thanks for reviewing and for finding this story entertaining!

ANNiEEx3: Thank you!

goldenlioness1102: Once again, thanks for liking this story!

EuphoniumGurl0: Well, I know it seems like nothing is happening yet, but it's only the beginning, so I hope you stick around to read the next few chapters! It will become interesting later on! Thanks for the review!

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Pansy talked to Millicent about Neville's strange behavior. "Interesting, Pansy. Very interesting."

Pansy cocked an eyebrow. "Right…You know, I still don't understand why you're so concerned about Longbottom."

Millicent sighed. "I'm not exactly sure myself. It's just that I pity him."

Pansy snorted. "Pity Longbottom? Why would anyone-"

"Pansy, his parents were _tortured_! Both of them were, and his gran is probably going to die soon, I've seen her, she's one old lady! After she dies, where will he go? He won't have anywhere else to go! He doesn't have anyone else, Pansy! Don't you pity him for that at all?"

Pansy shrugged. "There are loads of people just like him. Loads of kids are suffering, and we can't change that."

Millicent shook her head. "It's no use trying to get through to you."

"Well, you know me, unfeeling, unsympathetic Pansy." Millicent rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Fine, let's just get back to homework, shall we?"

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Pansy walked through the corridors of Hogwarts, making her way to her dormitory. But she was blocked by Draco Malfoy, the world's greatest ass.

"Pansy? Can I touch your-"

He was interrupted by Blaise Zabini. "I'll give you a galleon for a good shag!"

Pansy clenched her teeth. "I am not a whore."

The two boys snorted. "Of course you aren't. Now, about that-"

"I AM NOT A WHORE, GODDAMMIT! I AM SO SICK OF ALL YOUR TAUNTS!"

Pansy pushed them roughly out of her way and walked briskly to the library. She didn't know why, but it just seemed right. She hated those two! When were they going to stop it? This was exactly why she wanted to get 100 in Herbology! She would show them…she would show them she was smart, that she wasn't useless.

She wasn't a slut! Was she? Sure, she had shagged a couple of Slytherins, but that was because…because it was fun…Well, she knew she had done a lot of stupid things, but did that mean she deserved the treatment she was getting? Surely, she should be treated with respect. She nodded. Yes. She would get respect.

She reached the library and picked the table where Neville usually tutored her. She just needed to think. She sat down, and ended up doing absolutely nothing until dinner.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Neville sat down at the table at 12:00 sharp. He was always on time, and Pansy, being irritating as usual, came ten to fifteen minutes after. But Neville didn't mind. He liked some quiet time; some time to be alone.

He took out his diary and started to write. Time flew, and he didn't notice. All of a sudden, his light was blocked out by Pansy.

"What is that?"

"It's nothing-"

"It's a diary, isn't it Longbottom?"

"So?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just curious."

Neville looked suspiciously at her, but said nothing. He stuffed his diary inside his bag. "Okay, then. Let's start."

He started to tutor her. Halfway through the tutorial, Pansy hit him so he dropped his quill onto the floor. "Crap, what did you do that for?"

Pansy merely smirked. Neville sighed and bent down to retrieve the quill from under the desk. After that minor interruption, things went back to normal. They both exited the library an hour later, secretly exhausted. These late-night meetings were taking their toll.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Neville sighed as he sank into the warmth his bed. Rest. Something he had been lacking for only a week, and it already had an enormous effect on him. He fell asleep less than a minute later.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Pansy laughed as she reached the safety and comfort of her dormitory. She did it! She had stole Longbottom's precious diary! She had his favorite, most important possession! She smirked as she envisioned his face when he discovered what was missing. And the best part was, she would be able to read it, and humiliate him with what she knew. Imagine the secrets that she would find out and tell, that would crush his reputation even further. This was beautiful, truly Slytherin of her.

She snickered as she went to bed, hiding Neville's diary underneath her pillow. She would begin to read it tomorrow.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Neville was curious. Very curious. He had caught Pansy smirking at him around ten times. And it wasn't a good smirk, either. It was one of those I know something you don't know smirks. It was extremely…well...weird. Did he do something amusing? He sighed. He would just try to figure it out later.

As he entered his dormitory, he spied his Remembrall, and it was glowing red. What was he forgetting? He had completed his homework! He smiled as he remembered. His diary! He needed to write in his diary!

Five minutes later he realized he couldn't find it.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Pansy yawned as she read through Neville's boring diary. It was just all about his summer, when his fat five year old cousin Louie came over and ransacked the house. She sighed and decided to skip a couple of pages. Yes! Here was where it got interesting! His visit to his parents at St. Mungo's!

_July 14_

_Dear Diary,_

_I visited my parents at the hospital today. They didn't look too good, but it's okay, they've looked a lot worse. The doctor says my mum is in bad shape though, which worries me. Sometimes I just feel so worried and sad. I just hate it so much that they hardly know me. They hardly know their son, and it hurts every time I think about it. I know they'll never get better, but I never stop hoping and praying. Do you think I should stop? Should I stop dreaming of the day they'll recognize me? Maybe I should. Then I wouldn't be so troubled all the time. They've been in this state for a long time, and I'm surprised I'm not used to it. I should be used to seeing them like they are now. But I'm not, and it's just tearing me apart. Anyway, enough about that. I'm going to sleep now. It's 2 in the morning._

_-Neville_

Pansy sighed. It must be hard to have parents like that. Not that she cared. She didn't care at all. She didn't. Yes she did. Not. She shook her head. As much as she DID NOT care, she could sympathize. Her parents weren't there for her much. Actually, they didn't talk to her at all, except when they were cursing her for not wanting to be a Death Eater. "Pansy, you're a disgrace to the family name" "Pansy, Voldemort is getting impatient" "What type of daughter are you?"! She was sick of them too. She hated Voldemort, she hated her parents…she hated practically everybody. And everybody knew it.

She smirked as she flipped through the diary until she reached the day he went to Diagon Alley for school supplies.

_September 3_

_Dear Diary,_

_Diagon Alley was extremely busy as usual as I looked for my school supplies. It was packed with Hogwarts students! I saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Ginny, and even some Slytherins, like Parkinson and Malfoy. Unfortunately, Malfoy saw me and shoved me so I fell, which was embarrassing, and it made me want to punch him really badly. But I'm no match for him, so I didn't do anything. I was able to get all my supplies today, which was a really good thing. _

Pansy stopped there. She had now concluded that Neville was a pushover. She could use that. She had also concluded that he was lonely, and needed a friend. Didn't he have friends? That Finnegan guy and that Thomas? She though back. Neville in Hogsmeade, alone. Neville in the Great Hall, eating alone. So he didn't have friends. Interesting.

The clock chimed dinnertime.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Neville looked over at the Slytherin table. Pansy was there. She was talking to Millicent. He couldn't just intrude and ask for his diary could he? That would be rude. But Pansy had done something unthinkable! She had stolen his diary! It had to be her! He would be rude, then, if he wanted to!

He made his way to the Slytherin table, where all eyes suddenly glared at him. "Ermm…Parkinson?"

"Why the hell are you talking to me, Longbottom? I have nothing to do with you."

"Parkinson, give me my diary."

"What? Longbottom, I don't have your diary."

"But-"

"Get out of my sight. Now."

"But-"

"**Longbottom**." Neville sighed.

"Fine. Bitch." The table gasped. After all, Neville Longbottom standing up for himself was an occurrence that no one had ever seen. Though surprised, Pansy merely smirked.

"Why thank you, Longbottom. Coming from you, I must really be one."

They glared at each other, and Neville trudged back to his table, furious.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Neville was growing impatient. It was 12:45! Where the hell was she? Did she forget? How could she forget? Was there an accident or something? Was she mad at him? He thought hard. She probably was, for coming up to her in public and asking for his diary. She was probably angry at him for damaging her precious reputation.

He shook his head, and walked out of the library.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

"YES!"

The class looked at her like she was insane. Pansy muttered an apology. "Ms. Parkinson, I know you must be ecstatic, but please restrain yourself."

"Sorry, Professor."

When everyone went back to looking at their quiz scores, Pansy squealed again. 100 in a Herbology exam! The tutorials were paying off! She looked around and unconsciously beamed at Neville.

He would get his diary back tonight.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Neville looked at Pansy as she squealed. She must have passed her quiz! He felt proud of himself. He had tutored her well. Pansy looked around the room and grinned at him. She didn't smirk, she actually gave him a real, beautiful smile.

And it spite of hating her, he felt his heartbeat quicken.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

A/N: REVIEW! Sorry this chapter took too long!


	4. Blushing and Flinching

Neville was extremely livid with Pansy for not showing up for tutorials and for not giving his diary back, but he couldn't help feeling a tiny bit proud of her for getting a perfect score on her quiz. So he waited for her at the library at twelve midnight.

And, thankfully, she showed up, wearing that gorgeous smile that, recently, seemed to have an unidentifiable, (but not necessarily bad) effect on him. "Longbot-I mean, Neville-"

Neville visibly stiffened with surprise as she addressed him by his first name, not even hearing a speck of malice in her voice, but she didn't seem to care, and kept talking. "-thank you so much-"

"Parkinson-"

"-and here's your diary!" He stopped talking, and slowly reached for his diary.

"A…are you serious, Parkinson?"

"Pansy."

"What?"

"My name is Pansy, Neville."

"Uh…"

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Anyway, I gave your diary back to show how much I appreciate your help. Can we start the tutorial now?" Neville tried to clear his head. This was too much. Pansy Parkinson, showing him appreciation? Parkinson, asking him to call her _Pansy_? Did someone slip a happy potion in her pumpkin juice or something? Was she under the Imperius Curse, controlled by Dumbledore? What? Dumbledore didn't use Unforgivable Curses! He was confused.

"Neville? Are you okay?"

"I think the question should be are **_you_** okay?" Pansy looked at him strangely.

"What do you mean?"

Poor Neville still didn't know what the hell he should react. "You seem a little…nice."

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Right…can we study now?"

Not knowing what else he could say, he shrugged. "Okay." He shook his head. What the hell was wrong with her? But he didn't mention it again, and the 2:00 AM came quicker than usual.

10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Neville made up his mind. He would talk to Hermione again. It was the only thing he could think of. He approached her after classes.

"Umm, Hermione? Can I talk to you…again?" She shrugged.

"Okay…I guess."

"Thanks. Well, remember that _someone_ I kept thinking about? The very hostile one?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, she's being extremely nice to me now, and, why do you think that is?"

"Did you do anything for her that paid off?"

"Yeah…"

"That's it then."

"But…this girl is impossible to soften up! She's never been nice to **_anybody_**!"

"She's that cruel, is she? You know, I think she likes you."

Neville scoffed and laughed out loud. "Right…quit joking around, Hermione! Get serious, I really need your help!"

"I just told you. I think she likes you."

Neville realized she was serious. "What?"

" I don't want to say it thrice, Neville." Hermione turned around and walked away, leaving Neville to stare wide eyed at nothing.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Pansy realized how much of a smitten idiot she must have looked to Neville that night in the library. She wasn't smitten, of course. Sure she had wanted to show her appreciation, but it came out looking like she wanted to _friends._ She shuddered. **Friends**. A horrid word. Friends only resulted to problems and apologies, and that was exactly why she only chose to have one, Millicent. And Millicent would never cause problems.

She would just have to make it clear to Neville that she didn't want to be friends. Yes. She would be extremely terrible with him for around two days. That would solve everything. She smiled, and then frowned. She had been smiling…not smirking for the past few days. What the hell? She shrugged. Nothing serious. Smiles were pleasanter anyway…wait! Pansy Parkinson was not pleasant! What the shitting fuck was with her nowadays?

She needed to think.

1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

"Pansy, I think Neville is rubbing off on you."

"What! Millicent, that is probably one of the silliest, most preposterous things I've ever heard you say."

Millicent looked offended. "Well, Neville _is _a friendly, _pleasant _guy."

"But I'm not pleasant…or friendly, am I? In fact, I can be extremely intimidating when I want to be-"

"Well, if that's not it, you're obviously attracted to him."

"WHAT?"

"Calm down!"

"Don't **"_calm down"_** me-"

"Pansy! Just listen to me!"

"I am not-"

"LISTEN!"

That shut her up. "Okay. You are attracted to him. Don't interrupt! You're attracted to him, but you guys will never be together-"

"You make me sound like a love-struck whore!"

"Shut up! You guys will never be together. So, what I think is you're pleasant and smiley now because that way, in your twisted mind, you think it's like having a part of Neville."

Pansy snorted. "That is possibly one of the shittiest theories anyone ever came up with. Be proud of yourself, Millicent."

Millicent huffed. "It is not! Trust me, it sounds downright silly, but it's true."

"Whatever, Millicent."

"Fuck you."

"Fuck you right back."

Millicent stuck out her tongue, and Pansy burst out laughing. Millicent tried not to, but eventually gave up and cracked up next to Pansy.

10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Neville noticed Pansy was a little jumpy when he taught her. It was intriguing, actually. She flinched every time any part of his body came in contact with hers, and she was constantly blushing. Was it possible that what Hermione said was true? Was Pansy attracted to him? But he banished those thoughts from his head as soon as they came. It was the unlikeliest idea that he had ever come up with. Pansy, attracted to wimpy, loser Neville? No way.

And he wasn't attracted to her either. Not one bit. Just because her smile caused his heartbeat to quicken, just because sometimes she looked so pretty he wanted to kiss her…that didn't mean ANYTHING. It was probably just…well…uhh…That wasn't the point!

Pansy flinched again, and he couldn't take it anymore. "Parkinson, is something wrong?"

She glared at him. "Shut up and teach, Longbottom."

"But I can't teach you if you're all tense and unfocused!"

She shot him another glare. "I am neither of those things."

"Yes you are! Tell me what's wrong!"

"Fuck off."

Neville sighed. She was unbearable sometimes. "**Fine**. So the _Venita Algora_ plant is this fragrant, pink bush-"

He missed the way her eyes lingered on his face before trying to concentrate on the book in front of her.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Pansy cursed silently. What the hell was wrong with her? She kept blushing, she was tense…was it possible that what Millicent said was true? Not the theory, that was just stupid, but the attraction bit. Was she attracted to Neville Longbottom? She jumped again after his hand brushed her elbow, and her face burned up. _Shit shit shit shit shit_!

"Parkinson, is something wrong?"

She glared at him. "Shut up and teach, Longbottom."

"But I can't teach you if you're all tense and unfocused!"

She shot him another glare. "I am neither of those things."

"Yes you are! Tell me what's wrong!" _Neville, I just realized I like you. A lot._ She couldn't say that! So she just decided to say the first insult that came to mind.

"Fuck off." Not offending at all, but it didn't really matter. She didn't really feel like insulting him anyway. Especially with his hair arranged like that, falling in front of his face-**STOP IT PANSY.**

Neville sighed. Pansy smirked inwardly. "Fine. So the _Venita Algora_ plant is this fragrant, pink bush-"

She looked at him for a couple of seconds. He looked hot when he had that look of concentration etched into his features, like right now when he was trying to explain the _Venita Algora_ plant, which she didn't give a damn about at the moment. She forced herself to look away, and cursed silently once again as she felt her face turn warm.

The tutorial ended very quickly, and Pansy walked out of the library. Damn attraction! Why, why did she have to like Neville Longbottom! Of all people! She groaned.

This was going to be a tough year.


	5. The Only Slightly Crazy Plan and Trust

A/N: Thanks to the following reviewers:

goldenlioness1102: Thanks!

ronhermione4eva2314: Here's your update! Thanks for loving this story:)

SelfHatred: Thanks a lot!

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Pansy was thinking, which seemed to surprise a number of people. She had a glazed, distant look in her eyes, and people left her alone. What was she thinking about? Well…

…she was thinking about a certain Gryffindor, and the deal she had made with him. She was beginning to regret it. Should she continue these tutorials, knowing that he would get nothing in return? Should she try to fulfill her part of the agreement? Or should she just do nothing about it, and carry on feeling guilty? Yes, she was beginning to have her doubts, and it drove her crazy. Slytherins did not feel guilty! They didn't! They just hurt and insulted people, never pitied, or doubted anything!

Maybe…maybe she could say a couple of good things about Neville, publicly. That would be embarrassing, though that would be enough. It wouldn't make him popular, and probably make them both feel stupid, but maybe if she openly humiliated herself for Neville's sake, she wouldn't feel like she was betraying him.

But that was a ridiculous plan. She knew the right thing to do, but she just couldn't do it. It would cost her what she had worked on since First Year. Her popularity. It was spoiled enough already. She was known as a whore! She just couldn't give up the little amount of fame she had left for someone as worthless as Longbottom! Could she? No! Of course not!

Something occurred to her. Maybe if she…maybe if she came up with some sort of plan! A course of action, that would make Neville seem like a hero, and make her seem like someone…nice. But how could she come up with a crazy plan like that?

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Neville was shocked when an owl swooped down and dropped a scrap of paper into his lap during breakfast. He looked at the scribbled message.

_Neville, _

_Don't tutor me today, but meet me anyway at 12:00 SHARP. _

There was no name at the end, but he knew who it was from. He glanced up to look for Pansy at the Slytherin table. He saw her, and saw she was looking at him with those piercing, emotionless eyes. He nodded, and she smirked and started eating her meal.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Neville didn't concentrate on lessons that day. What the hell did she want? He tried to talk to her in between classes, but she pointedly ignored him. He had no idea what she wanted to talk to him about, and 12:00 wasn't coming soon enough. It was maddening!

Later that day, he had finished his homework, and it was still nine in the evening. He sighed, and decided the only thing he could do was take a nap, which was precisely what he did.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Pansy enjoyed torturing Neville the whole day. She saw how curious he was, and avoided him expertly. It was probably the most fun she'd had in ages. She looked at her watch impatiently, and saw it was 12:00. Where was he? Dammit!

Another fifteen minutes passed, and Pansy was furious. Fine, if he didn't want to show up, that was his choice. She got up from her seat, and just as the library's door came into view, Neville ran in, looking bedraggled. "Pansy! Sorry, I feel asleep-"

"Dammit, Neville! Fifteen minutes late, after I made it clear you were supposed to be here by 12:00!"

"Well, you never show up on time for tutorials, either!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Pansy sighed. "Okay. I've come up with a plan."

"A plan for what?"

"A plan that will get both of us what we want! You'll get attention, I'll gain respect...well…kind of, anyway. This is basically a plan I made up for _your benefit_, not mine."

Neville looked at her; shocked. Pansy doing something unselfish? What had gotten into her? "Well…what is it?"

"It's simple really. I'll drop through the window of the Astronomy Tower-"

"You're going to what!" Neville gaped at her. She was going to…WHAT?

"-then you're going to levitate me before I fall."

"What type of cliché, crap plan is that!" He said, a laugh escaping him.

Pansy's eyes narrowed, and she glared at him. "Can you think of anything better, then?"

Neville thought for a while. "No."

She smirked. "SO. I already outlined the plan for you."

"Wait, this will make me look all heroic, but what about you? Won't you look like some stupid cow who was dim-witted enough to be leaning out the window-"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'll be trying to convince Peeves to not make trouble for everyone in the Great Hall."

"Huh?"

"Well, I'll be the only student around at that time, a few minutes earlier than the rest of the 7th Years taking Astronomy Class, and I'll supposedly overhear Peeves' plan about causing chaos in the Great Hall, which I'll try to talk him out of. Then, _he'll_ supposedly ask me to estimate the number of feet a water balloon would drop from the Tower to hit a four foot student walking beneath the window, and naturally, I can't estimate very well if I'm just peering out the window, because it's really small, so I'll crawl halfway out, and Peeves will "accidentally" bump into me and push me out-"

Neville noticed she hadn't breathed since she started that little rant. "Pansy?"

"What?"

"Breathe, will you?" She looked at him like he had grown horns, but followed his instructions. After she took several deep gulps of air, she continued.

"So that's where you come in. You are right below the window, and when I start to fall, you levitate me with that spell we learned during First Year. After you save me, Peeves and I will tell Dumbledore what happened starting with me trying to convince Peeves not to cause havoc in the Great Hall, which, when Dumbledore tells everybody what I tried to do, will boost my reputation. When Dumbledore tells everyone what happened, they'll know why I was halfway out the window in the first place."

Neville felt stunned. How the hell did she come up with this! The whole thing baffled him. "Does Peeves know about this?"

She nodded.

"But…how'd you get him to cooperate!" After all, the poltergeist was notoriously known as a troublemaker who never followed anybody, except the Bloody Baron. Apart from him, Peeves wouldn't do anything for anyone.

"I promised him I'd put in a good word for him while I chatted with the Bloody Baron, and we all know how desperately he wants to be respected by him, so there's little chance Peeves would mess up the plan."

"Ah." Neville had to admit it, the plan Pansy had formulated was very creative, but he thought of another problem. "What if someone saves you before I do?"

"That won't happen, they won't notice until you save me, and even if they do, they won't be quick enough to take out their wands. You, Neville, will already have your wand ready."

"What if I fail?" She gave him a dark look.

"You better not."

Neville swallowed, hard. "Okay."

Pansy nodded. "There. We'll put this plan to action next week, I'll excuse myself to go to the bathroom, hiding my bag beneath my robes, ten minutes before the end of Transfiguration, and go to the Astronomy Tower, where Peeves will be waiting to do his part. You will excuse yourself for the bathroom two minutes after me, hiding your bag beneath your robes, and hang around under the Tower's window, with your wand ready, and wait for me to tumble from the window."

Neville nodded. "So…is that it then?"

"Basically. Simple and safe, isn't it?"

Neville scoffed. "Er…right. Goodnight Pansy. Tutorials tomorrow."

"Yeah. Bye. Practice the levitating spell privately, will you?"

Neville nodded.

The plan was set.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

The next day, Neville kept thinking about the plan, reviewing what he had to do again and again in his head. So far, he had managed to levitate anything he wanted to. A leaf, a quill, a pillow…but those things were light! Pansy was at least 110 pounds! He needed to test it on a human! He needed to test it on her! He sighed.

What if Peeves didn't show up? What if he panicked and screwed the whole thing up? What if she DIED? Neville shook his head. NO. She wouldn't die, because he wouldn't let that happen.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Pansy told Millicent about her plan. Millicent choked on her pumpkin juice. "Are…are you…what! Have you gone completely insane! Pansy, you might DIE! Do you realize that? Something's going to go wrong-"

"Millcent, don't worry. I doubt I'm going to die."

"But…has it occurred to you that this is Neville Longbottom you're trusting? Neville Longbottom, who screws up the simplest charms, potions, spells!"

"I thought you liked Neville!"

"Well…you have to admit it, Pansy! He's probably the worst person for the job!"

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

"I guess not…But if you die, can I have your-"

"No." said Pansy before Millicent could finish.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Before Pansy and Neville knew it, six days had passed. Tomorrow was the day that Pansy would probably fall to her doom. That's what her supposedly supportive best friend Millicent kept saying, anyway. They met for tutorials.

"Neville."

"Pansy."

Neville went into a detailed description of the _Weslera Vennici_. And Pansy didn't hear a word. She wouldn't admit it, but she was scared. Millicent had succeeded in poisoning her already doubtful mind. Neville would let her fall. He wouldn't levitate her. She was going to die. _I'm going to die, I'm going to die…_

"Pansy? Is something wrong?"

She pointed an accusing finger at him. "You're going to let me die!"

Neville looked at her in confusion, and got defensive. "I will not!"

"Will too! Why wouldn't you? You hate me!"

"I…"

"WELL?"

"I…"

"See! You're going to kill me!"

"I don't hate you." Neville said softly.

"What?"

"I don't hate you, Pansy."

Now it was her turn to look confused. "B…but…why not?"

"If I hated you, I wouldn't be helping you right now, would I?"

"Maybe it's part of your evil plot to KILL ME!"

Neville raised an eyebrow at her, but after a while he realized she was serious, and he looked grave.

"You…you really think I hate you so much I would kill you?"

"Hell yeah!"

He shook his head. "Pansy, I. Will. Not. Let. You. Die." She looked into his eyes, and saw he was being sincere.

She calmed down. "Fine."

Neville sighed. "Can I ask you a question?"

Pansy shrugged. "Whatever."

"Why…why are you risking your life for me?"

"I don't know."

"Pansy, answer the question."

"I trust you, I guess."

Neville stared at her. She trusted him?

He suddenly realized how nice that was to hear.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

A/N: There you go! Please review!


	6. The Plan Put Into Action

yeoldecrazy1: You'll see! Thanks for the review!

Airlady: Thank you!

sugarbomb52086: Thanks! I too had my doubts actually. I wasn't sure if I would be able to depict Neville and Pansy correctly! I'm trying my best. Thanks for the review!

justamuggle: Read this chapter and you'll find out…thanks for reviewing!

shewhodanceswithdragons: Here you go!

Eternally-BlackRose-Yours: Thanks!

goldenlioness1102: Thanks a lot!

**One more thing, in this fic, Dumbledore is alive!**

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

"May I be excused for the bathroom, Professor?"

"Ms. Parkinson, it's ten minutes before this period ends, surely you can wait that long." People sniggered.

Neville looked at Pansy in alarm, but she merely winked. She looked at the lit wax candle she was supposed to transform into a glass jar. She took a deep breath. This was going to hurt. What she was about to do was stupid, but she couldn't see another way out, she didn't have time to think. She stuck her whole thumb into the flame, and cried out, **deliberately**. Well, okay, it hurt quite a bit. No wait, it felt excruciating…**fine**.

Crying out wasn't what she'd intended.

The whole class stared at her in surprise. She looked at her throbbing thumb and winced. McGonagall sighed as she went over to her and examined her thumb. "Ms. Parkinson, this looks like a bad burn…go to the Hospital Wing immediately!"

Pansy tried to look like apologetic about missing the remainder of Transfiguration, and she nodded meekly. She looked around to see some classmates looking suspicious, some snickering, and some actually concerned. But there was only one person who looked downright shocked at what she had just done. Neville gaped as she walked as fast as she could to the door and practically ran to the Astronomy Tower, having no intention of going to The Hospital Wing, despite the agonizing pain shooting up her thumb.

After a minute had passed, it was Neville's turn to think of a way out of the classroom, which was even harder since there were only about seven minutes left of the class. So he did what Pansy did, and was sent to The Hospital Wing by a very exasperated McGonagall.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Pansy and Peeves reviewed the plan. Pansy looked out the window and saw Neville, trying to look inconspicuous under the tiny window. She gave him a small smile. She looked further out the window, beyond him, and saw classmates making their way toward the Astronomy Tower.

Shit.

It was time to do it. She looked out the window. It was a long jump. Pansy had the sudden urge to throw up. She saw her classmates coming closer. She had to do it….NOW!

She didn't budge.

Dammit!

_Don't think, Pansy, just jump._ _But how can I not think? Do you see how high up I am? Are you bloody insane? Look-PANSY. Stop delaying the jump! DO IT NOW! _

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and tried to move, but she just couldn't.

Peeves whispered behind her. "Parkinson! DO IT!"

"I CAN'T!"

Peeves moaned. "You ninny!" He pushed her out, and before that could register, Pansy was falling, screaming, half because she wanted to attract attention, and half because she was bloody terrified.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Neville saw her tumble down, and time seemed to slow down. Peeves made a show of leaning out the window, looking horrified. He heard gasps behind him, but what he focused on the most was the horrible, frightened scream of Pansy, her eyes squeezed shut. He acted fast, trying his hardest not to panic.

"**_WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA_**!"

And all of a sudden, it was over.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Pansy opened her eyes. She was in the Hospital Wing. She groaned as she saw a bandage wrapped around her thumb, where she supposed a rather nasty burn had formed.

She sat up in alarm. Madame Pomfrey came in, looking relieved.

"Ms. Parkinson! You gave the whole school quite a scare! How are you feeling?"

"Wha-what happened!"

"Well, when you fell from the window, you blacked out in the process! I think the shock was too much for you to handle! Goodness, if Mr. Longbottom didn't save you in time-"

Pansy faked disbelief. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, right! Well, Mr. Longbottom saved you before you fell. If it wasn't for him, Ms. Parkinson, you would be dead." Pomfrey said all this in a suspiciously cheerful tone.

Pansy pretended to look unhappy. "Longbottom saved me! Of all people, it had to be him-"

"Ms. Parkinson, now is not the time to bring house rivalry into the situation! Yes, he is a Gryffindor, but he saved your life! Do you not comprehend how grateful you should be!"

Pansy frowned. "Fine."

"Now…I assume you're okay, so you are free to go. You better rush to the Great Hall, dear, it's dinnertime."

"How long have I been here?"

"About an hour."

"Okay then…I guess I'll go now."

Madame Pomfrey nodded. "Of course, of course-" She gasped and rushed to a student who had just come in with owl wings where his arms used to be. It looked kind of cool, actually, but the student didn't seem to think so.

Pansy ran out of the Hospital Wing, and made her way to the Great Hall, where she assumed Neville would be.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Neville didn't pay attention to the hundreds of pats on the back and the multiple amount of girls throwing themselves at him. He focused on the Great Hall's entrance. She should come in any minute now. Where the hell was she?

_There she was. _

Looking as pretty as ever. She appeared to be looking for somebody. She spotted him. She had been looking for _him_. She smiled at him. All of a sudden, a girl appeared in front of Neville.

"Neville! I love you!" She said before she was dragged away by embarrassed friends.

Pansy burst out laughing and Neville blushed. She shook her head, amused, and sat down as she got bombarded with questions.

Dumbledore stood up, and the hall became silent. "Students…this will only take a moment…I would like to reward Ms. Pansy Parkinson of Slytherin…10 house points."

Cheers erupted from the Slytherin table.

"And…I would like to reward 100 house points to Mr. Neville Longbottom of Gryffindor."

The Gryffindors cheered this time, as the Slytherins looked pissed.

"Why, you ask? Well, earlier today-"

And Dumbledore explained the whole story, starting from how Pansy had tried to convince Peeves not to create chaos in the Great Hall, just like Pansy said he would.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Neville entered the library, and was pleasantly surprised to see Pansy there on time, for once.

"Pansy."

"Neville! WE DID IT!"

"Yeah, I can't believe we got away with it!"

Seeing there wasn't anything else to say to each other, they started tutorials.

"I can't believe you burned your thumb to get out of there."

"Hey, you did it too!"

"Well, I couldn't see another way out either!"

"Won't people be suspicious? I mean, we both burned our thumbs, and you just _happened _to be the one to save me-"

"You're the one who came up with the plan!"

"Exactly why _you_ should be the one to come up with something to convince people that the whole thing wasn't an act."

Neville groaned. Another bloody plan. He'd had enough of those. "Um…we can stage a dialogue, in front of the whole school?"

"Not bad."

"Yeah. Whatever. About the Levitatus Plant-"

"Neville? I forgot to tell you something."

He sighed. "What now?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving me on time."

He smiled. "Thanks for trusting me."

There was an awkward pause, and Neville decided to continue talking about the Levitatus Plant. "So the plant hovers in the air and-"

He was cut off.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

A/N: Cut off? By what?

Heehee.

You're going to have to wait for the next chapter.


	7. Caught In The Act and Pansy's Explosion

_He was cut off. _

Pansy covered his mouth with her hand, and gestured with her free one to keep quiet.

Neville heard a noise.

He heard something slammed against the wall. He heard moans.

He could only guess what this was.

Pansy removed her hand from his mouth, and stood up, picking up her books, motioning him to follow.

They crept in the direction of the noise, and unexpectedly, they had a clear view of…

…Ron and Millicent making out.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Pansy gasped, louder than she expected.

Ron and Millicent stopped snogging and saw Pansy, gaping in horror. Millicent turned red, and Ron looked like he was going to puke.

Pansy chose to run, dragging Neville along with her.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Pansy ran faster than ever, and Neville was having a hard time keeping up, and was stumbling repeatedly.

She could not believe she saw….it was just so gross! And Millicent never showed interest in Ron Weasley, and she was pretty damn sure Weasley didn't give a shit about Millicent! What was going on?

"Run…faster...you moron!" said Pansy, panting.

"I seriously…don't know… why we have to…run!" Neville was also gasping for air.

"I'll tell you...when we get there!"

"Get…where?"

"You'll…see!"

"But-"

"Shut up…Neville!"

They ran for what seemed like an eternity before Neville found himself in the Astronomy Tower.

"Now can…you tell me what the…hell is going…on!"

"Okay….so…the reason…we had…to run…was because if Weasley…saw us...he would've found out…we were up to…something…"

"But…won't Millicent tell…him?"

"I don't…know."

"Let's hope she….doesn't."

The two teenagers sat down to rest, looking at the bright, star-filled sky. The moon was also shining with exceptional exuberance. Finally, their breathing went back to normal.

"I guess we should go, Pansy. We don't want Filch or Mrs. Norris to catch us."

"Yeah…I guess so."

The two of them stood up, accidentally bumping heads. "Ow!"

"Oh god Pansy, I am so sorry, I-"

"It's alright."

Their foreheads were still touching. Actually, it was a rather awkward position, but neither of them moved. And then…

…Pansy's lips met Neville's, and both of them forgot all about Filch, Mrs.Norris, and the beautiful night sky.

They forgot about everything, except each other.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Pansy broke the kiss, and before Neville knew what happened, she was gone.

Neville stood in shock.

Did Pansy Parkinson, Queen of Slytherin…just….kiss him?

No.

Of course not! He was imagining things! She wasn't even here! There was absolutely no trace of her. She didn't kiss him!

Neville chuckled. He could be so silly sometimes!

Pansy Parkinson didn't kiss him! There was absolutely no way-

He saw a quill on the floor. He picked it up.

It wasn't his.

So whose was it?

He examined it. It looked expensive, new, and it smelled like…

Pansy Parkinson.

She really did kiss him, didn't she?

HOLY SHIT!

Neville fainted.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Pansy smiled. She had kissed him. She had been dying to do that for ages. She felt somewhat different…happier. When she'd kissed him, she felt this unexpected thrill that she'd never felt before…not with Draco, not with Blaise, not with Crabbe, or Goyle, or Dean, or Seamus or- (let's stop there, shall we?)

He was, no doubt, probably too shocked to move until now.

She sniggered, forgetting all about the Ron and Millicent incident, and was about to enter the Hogwarts castle while casually checking if she had her Herbology book, her parchment, her quill…

….HER QUILL!

She cursed. That quill was not just an ordinary quill! That quill was special! Her grandfather had given it to her, days before he died from a heart attack, which was extremely perplexing since her grandfather had been one of the strongest (and one of the nicest) people she knew. She groaned as she turned around, trudging back to The Astronomy Tower to retrieve her quill.

She climbed the steps tiredly. She really was exhausted, come to think of it. Although their tutorial today was cut short, running to The Tower (which was quite a distance away) had been an extra chore.

She stopped as a thought hit her. Why did she even take Neville to the Astronomy Tower when they could have ran to the dungeons, or right outside the Slytherin Common Room? She shrugged. Instinct, she guessed. But it was still a little weird of her.

She gave a satisfied sigh as she reached the top of the tower, but the sigh turned to a gasp as she saw Neville.

Pansy groaned.

Great.

Just great!

She had her tutorials cut short, she had to run as fast as she could dragging a ton of lazy lard all the way to the Astronomy Tower, and when she had been halfway back to the Slytherin Common Room, she had to go all the way back to get a measly quill, only to find Neville unconscious on the floor!

This was not her night.

She resisted the urge to kick Neville Longbottom's good for nothing ass. She pondered her situation. Should she just leave him here, as punishment for being a nuisance to her? Or should she revive him?

She decided on the first choice, and grabbing her quill, which she found in his hand, ran back to the safety of her dorms.

Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Neville awoke with a start. The sun was shining with so much force it was irritating. He had a horrible headache, and he realized he had a huge bump on the back of his head. HE wondered why. He then realized how hard his bed had become, and where the hell was his pillow?

Neville looked at his "bed". It was made of stone. Since when did Hogwarts give their students stone beds? What the hell was going on? He had just woken up, and he was already attacked with confusion. Too many questions…

His eyes widened as he recalled what had happened last night. He looked around him. This wasn't his dorm! This was the Astronomy Tower! He must have passed out, and he must have hit his head in the process. He moaned.

Then he recalled the quill. He had to give it back to Pansy…who had kissed him yesterday.

It almost made him faint all over again. He shook his head to get rid of the sleepiness still plaguing him.

He stood up, expecting to find the quill on the floor.

But it wasn't there, causing poor Neville to feel more confused than he already was.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Pansy looked guiltily at Neville as his eyes narrowed at the sight of her quill in her hand.

He knew it was her who left him unconscious.

She gulped, and gave him a sheepish smile. He shook his head, and went back to taking Herbology notes.

Pansy then took the time to look at him like she usually did and noted a rather large bump on the back of his head.

Oh well.

She turned her attention to Millicent, who had been avoiding her.

She would corner her later.

She looked at Ron Weasley, who had not looked her way since the start of classes, not even to glare at her like he usually did with Potter.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

While walking to the Great Hall for lunch after Herbology, Draco Malfoy called her attention.

"Look! It's the dumbass!"

She turned around, scowling. "What do you want, Draco?"

"I cannot believe you were stupid enough to lean out the Astronomy Tower. How much dumber can a person get?"

"Draco, for the thousandth time-"

"You know, Pansy, I'm getting bored with you."

"Well thank God for that!"

"When are you going to hump Potter-"

"OH FOR GOD'S SAKE, DRACO! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO GIVE UP AND HUMP POTTER INSTEAD!"

"EXCUSE ME?"

"YOU HEARD ME DRACO! I AM SICK OF YOU! I AM SICK OF EVERYTHING, AND I WANT YOU TO PISS OFF! I AM NOT THE STUPID WHORE YOU THINK I AM, AND YOU BETTER REALIZE THAT!"

Before Draco could close his mouth (which was so wide open she could imagine it touching the floor) and retaliate, Pansy disappeared into the Great Hall.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

A/N: Yes, Pansy has finally exploded, and had to tell Draco how really, really, pissed she was. Happy?

Oh yeah, I have a new story, "Healing Ginny Weasley", and I would appreciate it very much if you would review it!


	8. Petty, Petty Fights

Ever since Pansy had gotten mad at Draco, he had kept away from her, along with the rest of _them_. He must have spread the word that Pansy could actually tell them off. And no self-respecting Slytherin wanted _that_.

Pansy, though, was fine with this new setup. She had gotten them off her back, for a while, at least. A while was enough, after they'd tormented her day after day for years and years. She gave a contented sigh as she reached the backmost table of the library. Neville was not yet present.

She looked around, and couldn't help but wonder if they would ever get caught. They had been coming here for a rather long stretch of time, and no one had ever seen them, except for a certain Weasley and Millicent. Pansy recalled her talk with her best friend.

"_Milly, you do realize that was Ron Weasley you were snogging?"_

"_Yes." Said Millicent in a small voice._

_Pansy said nothing more, and Millicent realized she expected her to tell her how…the whole thing came to be. _

_She shook her head. "Pansy…I honestly don't know how it happened, okay?"_

"_Of course you do. Now spill, or I'm going to tell Potter and Bushhead something very, very interesting…"_

_Millicent's eyes flashed with panic. "Okay! Okay! I'll tell you everything I remember!"_

"_Good."_

"_Well...I was out of bed three months ago, and all of a sudden I felt really, really sick. And it just so happened that when I was about to collapse-"_

"_Wait, why were you out of bed?"  
_

"_I can't tell you that. It's something private."_

_Pansy raised and eyebrow. "Right..."_

"_Anyway, I was about to faint, and it just so happened that Ron Weasley was there. And before you ask, I don't know why he was out of bed, so I can't tell you that either."_

_Pansy rolled her eyes. "Go on."_

"_He revived me, and we kind of stared into each other's eyes for a while and then he-"  
_

"Pansy?"

Pansy looked up, and saw Neville staring down at her.

"Oh, right. Tutorials. Uhuh."

Neville looked at her queerly, but began to teach her Herbology, which she was steadily improving on.

"Pansy…what should we do about Ron?"

"I'll sort it out."

"Okay…uh, so I'll give you this short exercise…"

Neville was genuinely proud of her. While she was working on the exercise he had given her, he took the time to look at her, and try to solve the mystery that was Pansy Parkinson. How did she just kiss him, and act like it didn't happen…like it didn't matter? Neville realized he actually _cared_ about it, very much. What was she doing to him?

Pansy finished the exercise in record time, but Neville didn't notice. He was focusing on her face, her beautiful flawless face…which was now quirking an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"What do you mean what?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Neville blushed. "I wasn't looking at you."

Pansy's eyebrow rose higher. "Sure, whatever you say, Neville."

"I wasn't!"

"Hey, I get it! Don't you dare take that tone with me-"

"I really wasn't-"

"Why don't you just shove your wand up your arse-"

"Why are we turning this into an argument-"

"I don't know, you started it-"

"I did not! It's just that I really wasn't staring at-"

"Why are you sounding like an overprotective boyfriend-"

"Because I am your-" Neville stopped, and turned redder, covering his mouth with his hand.

Pansy stopped too. "Neville…what were you about to say?"

"Nothing! So we need to get the nectar from the flowering-"

"Neville!"

"What?"

"You are my…?"

"It isn't important! Just leave it!"

Pansy stood up. "Oh, I think it's very important, Neville Longbottom, and if you won't just come out and say it, I'm leaving, and I'm not going to come back."

Neville groaned. "Why are you being so bloody stubborn! It isn't important!"

Pansy picked up her books. "FINE!"

Before Neville could say a word, she was out the door.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Neville groaned. What the hell just happened? It was such a petty fight, and she had to walk out? Honestly, he liked her and all, but…what the hell was that all about?

Neville realized he was no nearer to solving her mystery.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Pansy stormed into her dormitory, seething. What was it about him that made her care? The fight was seriously unreasonable, yet she was too stubborn to try and accept it. She resisted the urge to scream. At least she knew now. She knew the kiss was more precious to him that she thought. So precious that he wanted to be her...boyfriend.

She couldn't help but feel guilty that the kiss had been…satisfying, but it held no significance, it didn't make her feel all giddy. Why not? She was attracted to Neville, and had been for a long time. Why didn't she feel the same way? Pansy shuddered as she thought of the social degradation she would go through if she and Neville…started dating, not from the whole school-the incident where he saved her was not forgotten- but from the Slytherins. The Slytherins could make life a living hell.

Pansy thought of what a mess she was in. Neville wanted to be her boyfriend, but did she want to be his girlfriend? Was she already that interested?

She got a headache, and drifted off into a troubled sleep.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Millicent was on her way to Herbology when she was suddenly pulled into a corner. Before she could scream, a hand covered her mouth, and said Lumos, with difficulty, since a girl almost twice his size was practically clawing his eyes out. Millicent stopped immediately when the light of the wand illuminated his face.

"Ron?"

"Millicent, we need to-"

"Ron, I'm going to be late for class, can we talk later?"

"No. Listen, Pansy caught us in the act that night in the library! How do we stop her from telling anybody?"

Millicent bit her lip, wanting to tell him that Pansy wasn't the only one they had to take care of. "Ron, Pansy is my best friend, and I know she won't tell anybody. We should trust her fully."

"I CAN'T DO THAT!" Ron slammed his hands against the wall. Millicent looked at him in shock.

"Why are you so worried about this!"

"Because, if someone finds out I'm kissing a Slytherin I'll be ruined-"

Millicent eyes widened. "Oh, is that all you care about? Your reputation! Your reputation is always more important then your girlfriend isn't it? Or am I just your snog buddy!"

She was about to leave when he caught her arm. "Millicent, it isn't like that-"

"Yes it is! You want me to be your girlfriend, but I don't believe I can carry on doing in secretly! If you really like me, then I expect you to sacrifice!"

"I can't sacrifice my reputation for you!" She slapped him.

Millicent's eyes filled with tears, and Ron realized what he had just said. "Oh my God Milly, I didn't mean that, I'm so sorry-"

"Don't even think about calling me Milly. Only people I care about call me Milly, Weasley."

That stung.

Millicent tossed one more cold glare over her shoulder as she walked briskly to the greenhouses.

Ron stared after her, realizing how much he had screwed things up.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Pansy hugged Millicent as she cried. "And he said…his reputation was more important and-"

Pansy's eyes flared with anger. "He said that?"

Millicent nodded.

"The nerve of the bastard!" The girl started to cry harder.

"Oh, come on, he's not worth your urine!"

"I…know…that…it's just…I really, really like…him and-"

"Calm down, he'll either realize what a asshole he's been and apologize, and if he doesn't, he doesn't deserve you, Milly."

"But-"

"No buts, you can't afford to let worthless filth like Ronald Weasley ruin your life. You've always been the strong one, Milly! You're an example."

"I…I am?"

"Yes, you are. Now, pick yourself up, wash your face, and go to sleep."

"O…okay…"

"You'll feel better in the morning."

"Thanks Pansy…

"Sure."

Millicent didn't know that Pansy would have a nice little chat with Weasley in the morning.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

"Parkinson!"

Pansy turned around, just to come face to face with Ron Weasley.

"Ah…Weasley, just the person I needed to talk to!"

"Whatever. I have a proposition for you."

"No, Weasley. I have a proposition for _you_."

"But-"

"No objections, Weasley. This is about a certain…Millicent Bullstrode. I assume you know her?"

Ron scowled.

"Right. Now, these are your choices: you don't apologize to her, and I'll rip your throat out, or-"

"I get it."

"Well…take your pick."

"I can't, I just can't be seen in public with her!"

"WHY NOT?"

"BECAUSE! Because my reputation-"

"Fuck you, Weasley. Actually, I pity you…you're too blind to see happiness when you see it."

"Parkinson. You don't understand!"

"I believe I do, Weasley. Well, I'm off. Don't expect any more offers."

"Parkinson, wait-"

But she had already left.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001


	9. More Fights, None Resolved

A/N: I feel absolutely HORRIBLE. I had writer's block, I AM SO SORRY! And the chapter isn't long enough, but I wanted to post SOMETHING! I am so sorry, it won't happen again!

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Pansy was extremely ill-tempered. Problems involving Neville, Millicent, and Weasley were troubling her, and she had yet to find a way to solve all of them. She was eating breakfast, and looked at the three of them. All of them looked like they hadn't gotten any sleep. She couldn't help but smirk.

She wasn't the only one who felt like she was under a pile of shit here.

She looked at Neville. He was rather reserved, not talking to anybody, picking at his food, looking confused. Millicent was a downright mess, and everybody could tell. But not everyone knew why, and those who didn't know wouldn't attempt to know due to her...intimidating…size. Weasley…he was just Weasley. Same old stuck up, proud pain in the arse, not even sparing a glance at Millicent, talking to his darling Bush Head and Scar Face.

How could he act like nothing had happened? Pansy felt her mood getting worse, which warded off everyone who tried to speak with her. Even Draco and Blaise sensed that this was not a good day to try pissing her off.

They didn't know how right they were.

Pansy could not wait till this day and these problems were done and over with.

Was there a way she could fix any of them?

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Neville reached the back of the library tiredly. What stubborn, snide remarks would he have to endure this time? Would she even show up today?

He knew there was big chance she wouldn't. If he didn't know better, he would think she was sensitive.

Which she wasn't…right? He again realized that there was so much he didn't know about her.

He sat down, and waited.

And she came.

Neville was about to smile, but caught himself when he saw the state of her. She looked pissed. Well, she kind of always did, but today it seemed to have been taken to a different level. It made him a tad scared.

"Errr…are you okay, Pansy?" She glared at him as she sat down.

…wrong question. Neither of them said anything for a while, Pansy just sitting there, glaring, not at him now, but at the bookshelf beside him. And then she glared at him again.

"Should I tutor you now?" Neville asked uncertainly.

"Bugger off, Neville. Now is not the time to talk to me."

"But…if you don't want to learn anything, why the hell do you come? You could have stood me up! You've done it a couple of times anyway!"

"I…I don't know!"

And…right there and then, Neville Longbottom witnessed something extraordinary.

Pansy Parkinson cried.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Neville sat there, directly across from this…impersonator, frozen, not knowing what to do. This wasn't the real Pansy Parkinson, of course not, the **_real_** Pansy Parkinson would be sitting down, making smart ass comments! It looked awfully like her, though.

"Excuse me?" Neville said cautiously. "Are…are you a boggart?"

Pansy looked up, glaring so angrily Neville almost didn't think she wasn't real. "Piss off, Longbottom."

"But-"

"I'm not a fucking boggart, Neville, just stop spouting nonsense."

"Why…why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying."

"Pansy…"

"It doesn't matter. Not like you give a damn."

"I do too give a damn! I give an infinity of damns!"

"I bet I'm just disturbing you, it'll take ages to get me to study in the state I'm in. I suggest you just leave, and I'll just…go later on. Bye Neville."

"What!"

"Are you leaving, or what?"

"I am certainly not leaving! I came here to tutor you, and that's what I'm going to do."

"You know what, I don't feel like being tutored, and I'm going to leave! I don't feel like learning right now."

She turned to leave. Neville, for the first time, felt genuinely furious at her. She couldn't just keep treating him like this. Blowing him off whenever she wanted to…he'd had it.

"NO. YOU STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE."

Pansy stiffened slightly. Where did that come from? She turned around, and actually saw how mad he was…and, for a moment, she was actually scared out of her wits. But this was Neville, he wasn't frightening, she reminded herself. Neville Longbottom was the name everyone automatically associated with "wimp", and/or "coward", "clumsy", etcetera, etcetera.

"Neville, whatever."

"NO! Pansy, for too long you've been blowing me off, thinking it doesn't matter, that it doesn't hurt me, and-"

"You said yourself that I could've blown you off today! And now that I'm about to, you say it's not okay with you!"

"I was KIDDING!" …no he wasn't. He hadn't been thinking then.

"You didn't sound like you were "KIDDING"!"

"Well, I was! I've had it with you, Pansy! I've helped you pull your grades up, and you just continue to treat me like dirt! This is what I've been worried about!"

"Like you deserve to be treated like anything else!"

Neville's fists clenched. She never changed. She probably never would.

He was done with her.

"Fine. We're done Pansy. Good luck in Herbology, I'll see you in class."

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Pansy gaped at nothing for a while, comprehending what had just happened, her tears drying on her face. He had just…stood up for himself.

She was proud of him.

Then she remembered he was mad at her.

Her mood worsened, and let's just say people who attempted to have a nice, friendly chat with Pansy Parkinson the following day stayed about an hour in the Hospital Wing.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Neville really wanted to go back and apologize whenever he saw her in class or The Great Hall, but he didn't. His pride wouldn't let him. _You're angry at her, remember?_ But he felt really bad about it. Sure, she did things that infuriated him to no end, but, that was her. That was her personality, and no one could change that, especially him.

He knew he had to stop it. He liked her…that was undeniable. But he liked her **_too_** much, and he knew it would become a big problem sooner or later. Pansy Parkinson used people. He entered the vast Great Hall and took a seat, waiting for dinner to magically appear on his annoyingly empty gold plate. He wasn't particularly hungry, actually, but he needed something to distract him from-there she was.

She entered the hall, and he couldn't help but smile, he tried not to look at her, but couldn't help but see how she gracefully walked to her seat, how her clothes accented her curves, how her mouth…was pulled into a frown. He hoped it was because of him, though, at the same time…he wanted her to be happy.

_Neville Longbottom, you stop this sentimental crap this instant._

Then, their eyes met for one second, but that second slowed down for him. She was looking right at him, her blue eyes searching him for any signs of regret, which he tried to show. But she turned away.

And he silently sighed and picked at the chicken that had appeared on his plate.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Millicent walked down one of the staircases, not knowing where it led to. She tended to walk, just walk without thinking, anytime and anywhere since Ron had hurt her. And she occasionally cried, but that no longer mattered.

She didn't matter to anybody.

Her parents and Pansy did not occur to her. She was too distressed to think about anything but fucking Ron Weasley, and she was very ashamed of it. Ron was just a boy, and he was not interested in her any longer; for all she knew, he never had been. And here she was, poor old useless Millicent, behaving like a stupid little schoolgirl. It was the very type of person she scorned, and she was disgusted.

And she especially resented that she did not have the courage to do anything about it.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

"Today class, we will be performing an exceedingly simple spell to turn a hammer into a butterfly."

The class was quite surprised at the contrast of the two objects, and some snorted...and then they all shut up as they saw the look on McGonagall's face. It was clearly not her day, and they worked as quickly as possible so they could get out.

"_Morphagus Butterfliya_." Said Neville, and his hammer was suddenly filled with interesting multi-colored spots. He said the spell again, and, to his horror, his hammer crushed Pansy Parkinson's butterfly.

"Shit." He said.

Pansy looked blankly at the dead, mangled butterfly, and after a while, called the Professor.

…This incident did nothing to repair their relationship.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001


	10. The Truth

"Watch it, Longbottom!"

Neville had accidentally tripped Pansy Parkinson, and her books and parchment were scattered everywhere. Students started coming out of their classrooms, and she groaned when they did not seems to bloody see that they were stepping all over her things.

"Pansy, I am so sorry!" Neville said as he offered her a hand, since she was still sprawled on the floor. She pointedly ignored the hand, stood up, gathered her ruined belongings, and walked away, but not before saying:

"It's Parkinson to you, Longbottom."

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Neville sighed, and went to the library to wait for Pansy. He was her tutor, after all.

He waited…

…and waited…

…and waited…

And then he remembered.

He broke off the tutorials.

He made his way back to the Gryffindor Tower.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Pansy lay in bed, and looked at the clock next to her. Usually, she would be in the library by this time. But due to her stupidity, that would no longer happen.

Because of her stupid mouth, she could kiss Neville Longbottom goodbye.

Figuratively.

Literally, she couldn't. She wanted to kiss him right now, actually, but she didn't want to kiss him _goodbye_. She couldn't kiss him anyway and…

…she was ranting, talking gibberish.

She must be going mad!

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

"Miss Parkinson, may I have a word with you?" Professor Sprout said after Herbology.

Pansy nodded. "Yes, Professor?"

"Miss Parkinson…what happened to you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Professor." Pansy lied.

Professor Sprout sighed, and gave Pansy her latest paper; a big F in red ink dominated the top right corner.

"You were doing so well, Pansy."

Pansy pretended to be absorbed with her shoes. "Sorry, Professor. I'll try harder next time."

They both knew she wouldn't.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

"Are you okay, mate?" Asked Harry. Ron had been extremely preoccupied lately.

"I'm fine, Harry. I've just been tired."

"Right…is there anything I can do?"

"Sorry, Harry…it's a personal issue."

"Well. I'm off to bed then."

He made a sound that could've been a "bye", but Harry wasn't sure. He shrugged and went off to bed.

Once his best friend was out of sight, Ron walked out of the Gryffindor quarters, not knowing where he was going. It didn't really matter, anyway.

He had just entered the Quidditch pitch when a voice spoke behind him.

"What are you doing here, Weasley?"

"What are _you _doing _here_, Bullstrode?"

"I was looking at the stars. Goodbye."

Ron was bewildered. What was that?! Surely he deserved more than that, more of a reaction from her?

"Bullstrode!"

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's too late for that. It's not the same anymore. What we had…it was nothing, you know."

"Liar."

Millicent's eyes narrowed. "You have the fucking guts to call me a LIAR? After what you did? You EGOTISTICAL WEASLEY BASTARD!"

This was not the Millicent he liked.

"I said I was sorry." He said quietly.

She scowled. "Well sorry is far from enough."

"Will you at least LISTEN to me?" Ron was frustrated at her stubbornness.

"You don't exactly deserve to be listened to."

"You know what? FINE. I'll stop. I'll go away, but I just want you to remember, when you're all alone years and years from now-"

Millicent readied herself for pain, for hurtful words that he would never take back.

"…you can always come to me." He finished.

She had had enough.

She snogged the boy senseless.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Neville was just starting to accept the fact that Pansy Parkinson was a Slytherin, heartless bitch when he bumped into her again. He attempted to sneer.

"Well, if it isn't the little Slytherin _princess_."

Pansy was mildly surprised. He had never insulted anyone before. Sure it wasn't something unbelievably offensive, but she couldn't recall a time Neville had insulted anyone. Maybe she'd rubbed off on him, like he'd rubbed off on her.

"Longbottom. Fancy seeing you here."

"I'm on my way to class."

"I know..."

This was stupid and pointless. "Goodbye, Parkinson."

He turned around to leave. "Goodbye, Neville." She said softly.

He turned back around. "Don't say that."

"It's your name, _Neville_." She grinned, despite herself and the frown he wore.

"Well people like you aren't supposed to say it."

"People like me?"

"Fuck you."

"Neville, what the hell is wrong with you?!"

"What the hell is wrong with me?! Do you know what you've **_DONE_**?"

Neville had no idea how anyone could make him so livid. He was a nice person!

_Well you're not being very nice now, are you?_

_I don't care. It's time to set things right._

"What the hell have I done to you?!"

She was joking. She didn't understand? She had to be joking!

"Parkinson, you don't just make a deal with somebody, and not live up to it. You don't ask help from someone, and be irritable and ungrateful. You don't KISS ME, and pretend like nothing happened! YOU'VE DONE EVERYTHING WRONG!"

She turned pale. "The deal…."

It was what she had forgotten all about.

"Yes, the deal! You said you'd make me…popular, and only now do I realize how stupid it is! But I don't care anymore! It's not about that to me anymore!"

"…what is it about then?"

"Can you not make everything hard for people for once?"

"I'm sorry, Longbottom, but I don't understand, and I can't afford to be late for Potions."

"Why do you always push people away?"

"It's in my nature."

"I don't believe that."

"Can I be excused, now, Longbottom?" she said, sarcasm dripping.

"I just want to know why you won't…"

"Why I won't what?"

"You won't let anything work between us."

"…goodbye."

Pansy ran.

She ran away, just like she always did.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

"Pansy! WAIT! I'M CALLING YOU PANSY! YOU SHOULD STOP RUNNING! PANSY!"

Pansy sprinted as fast as she could, her bag full of parchment, quills, and books cumbering and slowing her movement greatly. She ran to the dungeons, knowing she must be late.

And still he followed.

"PANSY! PLEASE!"

_Please. _

No. She couldn't face him.

This situation reminded her of the night they first kissed. They had been running from Ron and Millicent that night.

She heard footsteps stop behind her.

He had given up, and still she ran. He called after her.

"Fine! You hear me? Fine! I've given up! I'm done with you! You and your total fear of being LOVED!"

Anger raged within her. She was angry at him because he was right. She was angry at herself for allowing him to be right.

How dare he! Smart ass bastard!

She stopped running, and turned back, walking briskly to him. He was going to get it.

"I am not afraid of being loved!"

"That's the biggest lie I've ever heard!"

"You don't even have the RIGHT to say that! You don't even know me!"

"You're right. I don't. Because you won't let me."

"Why would I let _you_?"

"You kissed me!"

"SO?"

"THAT MEANS SOMETHING!"

"NO IT DOESN'T!"

"WHY NOT?"

"SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Oh! I get it, Pansy! I get it!"

It took everything he had to say this, to hurt her.

"You're the Slytherin….unh….you're the Slytherin _whore. _You don't care, do you? You don't care who you kiss, it's all meaningless to you!"

Her fist connected with his nose. She did have beautiful aim.

She was shaking. "Don't you ever, **ever** call me that."

The blood dripped from his nose to the ground, and he wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"Sorry."

_Neville_, his conscious said_, what the hell are you thinking? You don't call someone a whore and say sorry ten seconds after! You coward!_

Pansy couldn't help it, she snorted.

"Longbottom, you are pitiful."

"SORRY!"

She rolled her eyes. "Have you ever heard of magic, Longbottom?" A simple spell, and the blood was gone, his nose look as if nothing happened.

He looked sheepish.

"Goodbye, Longbottom."

"Please, Pansy?"

"Please what?"

He kissed her. She pushed him off.

"Don't do that!"

"Did you feel anything?"

She shook her head. She was a good liar.

Supposedly.

"Admit it, Pansy."

"No. We're too different, nothing can ever happen, as much as you want it to, _nothing _can! Don't you see? We're from different sides! Different worlds! Forget it!"

"Stop pushing people away! What the hell are you afraid of?!"

"I don't deserve it!" There. She had said it.

"WHAT?"

"You heard me. I don't! My father said so!" Her eyes watered, but she refused to cry.

"And you believed him? How can anybody be stupid enough to believe something like that?"

"Who cares?!"

"I do! I care! I-"

"Stop it!"

"Pansy, please, I-"

He wouldn't SHUT UP! How stubborn can a person be?

Fine. He wouldn't shut up, she would make him.

She covered his mouth with hers.

…how effective.

And damn, was Pansy Parkinson late for Potions that day.

100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

**THE END**

A/N: Bwahah, I decided to be mean and stop it there. :D Long dialogue, huh?

Heehee. I think I'll edit some chapters though and put more detail and feelings.

Thanks to:

justamuggle

DracosxonexandxonlyxLioness

EuphoniumGurl0  
xxlightningboltxx

j.lunatic

Ginevieve

xAmortentia

Airlady

Ronhermione4eva2314

Charlie

samurai-lapin

SelfHatred

Majestically Mystical

Shewhodanceswithdragons

sugarbomb53086

yeoldecrazy1

BethanyBefriender2341

Nikki Flinn

crystalwish

Manuel

The Tragic Prince

Lady Ghost Buster

oboi

White-Pink-Fluffy-Strawberriez

I'll start formulating a plot for yet another DMHG chapter fic, don't worry. :D


End file.
